<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peas in a Pod by sunandsana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700594">Peas in a Pod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana'>sunandsana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afire Love [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Moving In Together, Still bad at tagging so bear with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite couple finally moves in together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Youngjae | Eric/ Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afire Love [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peas in a Pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely readers! This fic is short but hopefully the next ones in the series are a bit longer. Additionally, I’m in the process of editing the entire series so there’s no typos or grammatical errors. </p><p>(P.S. please don’t mind the weird titles, I make them up as when I come to publish them😂)</p><p>(P.P.S. I’m going to be uploading a Jisung x Jay fanfiction soon so be on the lookout!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric entered the building with a grin on his face, greeting the doorman who responded with a soft smile. The box in his arms was relatively light considering they were getting towards the end of the move. The ride up on the elevator was quick, and soon Eric was pushing the door open with his back. </p><p>“Is that everything hyung?” Jake asked from where he was helping to unpack the kitchen boxes. </p><p>“Just a few more boxes but the rest of them have it covered, don’t worry.” </p><p>Jake nodded before going back to his tasks, which mainly consisted of sorting boxes into the right room. Eric continued down the hall and into the bedroom, gently placing the box onto the floor by the window. The sun was setting, drowning the room in a nice blanket of light. He smiled as he looked out onto the view of Seoul, he could faintly see people walking around the streets giving the city a hint of life. He was so stuck in his head that he didn’t notice someone enter the room and make their way towards him. A warm body attached to even warmer arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him out of his thoughts. </p><p>Eric leaned back against a hard chest, sighing in content. </p><p>“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Jaemin whispered into his ear. </p><p>Eric smiled as he turned around to place his hands around the others neck. “Better believe it babe. You’re stuck with me now, we signed that lease together.” </p><p>Jaemin playfully groaned at the prospect, pouting as Eric punched his shoulder. “I’m just kidding, baby.” </p><p>Staring into his boyfriend's eyes, Eric couldn’t believe his luck. The 2 had discussed moving in together ever since Jaemin’s accident. The idea had stayed in the back of their minds, never realistic enough to put into action. At least, until they’d finally managed to convince their respective management teams that it was a good idea. It had taken 11 months and countless hours of whining to get it to happen. The apartment they’d chosen was in a midpoint between their dorms, a compromise that made everyone happy. It was brand new, spacious, and everything they could’ve hoped for. </p><p>Full of love, Eric leaned up slightly to place a kiss on Jaemin’s lips. The other sighed into it, pulling him closer against his body. Eric let him guide the kiss with a gentle hand on his jaw, fully relaxing as the tension of moving seeped out of his shoulders. </p><p>“Are you guys serious? Maybe keep this for when we all leave?” </p><p>Eric pulled away and looked over Jaemin’s shoulder to glare at his best friend. “As if you’re any better, what with all your pining after Jake.” 

</p>
<p>A blush bloomed on the others cheeks but he simply rolled his eyes. “Whatever. All the boxes have been brought up and food should be here soon. Don’t keep us waiting for too long.” With that, he left to join the rest of their friends. </p><p>Jaemin chuckled at their interaction, turning Eric back to look at him. He placed one final kiss on Eric’s awaiting lips before moving away. </p><p>“Let’s go, you know how cranky they get.” </p><p>Eric reluctantly agreed, taking Jaemin’s offered hand and allowing himself to be pulled out of the room. Renjun, Jeno, Jisung, Jay and Jake were scattered across the floor with Sunwoo, Haknyeon and Chenle getting water from the open kitchen. They were all talking about something random, looking up at the 2 of them as they walked in. </p><p>“Have you guys been making out while we do all the work? I’m appalled.” Renjun teased them. </p><p>Eric giggled while Jaemin just smirked at the shorter male. Jisung and Chenle pretended to throw up while the rest simply rolled their eyes. </p><p>Jeno opened his mouth to tease them as well but the ringing of the doorbell interrupted him. Sunwoo opened the door, since he was the closest to it, grabbing the food and thanking the delivery man. </p><p>“Dinners here!” </p><p>The 10 of them gathered around a sheet they’d placed in the living room, spreading the food. Eric went to the kitchen to grab chopsticks, distributing them to everyone. </p><p>“Here Eric-ah.” Jaemin spoke softly as he handed a filled plate to Eric. </p><p>Eric thanked him sweetly, leaving a quick peck in his cheek, before joining the ongoing conversation. </p><p>“Are you guys ready for kingdom?” Jisung spoke up, midway through eating a chicken leg. </p><p>Sunwoo groaned. “Why would you mention that? I had finally forgotten.” </p><p>Jisung laughed as he leaned into Jay’s shoulder. “Sorry.” His tone suggested he wasn’t the least bit sorry. </p><p>Haknyeon swallowed his bite before answering. “Practice has been pretty tough but we’re mostly excited. The competition is gonna be on another level.” </p><p>“I’m sure you guys are gonna do great.” Jaemin spoke up, giving them all a bright smile. </p><p>Eric grinned at him before going back to his food. </p><p>Dinner was a quick affair and soon all the boys were getting ready to leave. </p><p>“Thank you guys for the help. It would’ve taken us ages to get anything done without you.” Eric told them as they put their coats on. </p><p>“No problem hyung, we’re glad to help.” Jisung answered. </p><p>Jaemin shut the door behind them with a soft click, leaning against it with a warm smile on his face. Eric watched him with a fond expression, getting closer to lean against his chest. </p><p>“We did it.” Jaemin whispered into the space between them. </p><p>“Yeah we did.” Eric paused.  “And now we have to unpack.” </p><p>Jaemin immediately groaned. “Noooo, I don’t want to.” </p><p>Eric playfully glared at him. “You want to live out of boxes for the rest of your life?” He asked rhetorically. </p><p>Jaemin stopped whining and looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, smirking evilly. “What a great idea.” </p><p>And before he could even think about what was going on, Eric found himself upside down on Jaemin’s shoulder, face a few feet from the ground. </p><p>“Na Jaemin, put me down right now.” He yelled, pounding on the others back with his fists. </p><p>Jaemin ignored him, moving quickly towards their bedroom. “I don’t think so babe, I have more important things to be doing other than unpacking.” </p><p>“And what’s that?” Eric demanded. </p><p>A smack to his ass left him scandalized. </p><p>“You.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>